


New

by LifeReader



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Gen, POV Outsider
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 06:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13851861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeReader/pseuds/LifeReader
Summary: Just a very short sneak peek in the mind of a citizen of district 12 after the war.





	New

**Author's Note:**

> So, that is my first piece written in English. I hope my spelling and grammar isn’t to bad. And I know it is very short but this idea wouldn’t leave my head and I just had to write it down. So I keep my fingers crossed and hope you will enjoy it.

And the boy just lay there. I haven’t met him in person but I recognized his face instantly. Peeta Mellark, victor of the 74th hunger games and part of the star crossed lovers. 

But as I stood there and looked at him he seemed so different from the boy I saw on the TV. His face was pale. Dark circles were under his eyes probably due to a lack of sleep. In general, he seemed worn out. 

I played with the thought to go over to him and asked if he’s already but decide against it. I hadn’t yet the strength to set foot on the meadow. The images of screaming, burning people still haunted me.

So, I forced myself to take my eyes off of him and made my way into the town. I can’t change the things that happened in this war but I can try to live a better life. And Peeta Mellark deserved that too. The least thing I could do to pay him my respect was to leave him alone.


End file.
